1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite target material used in the sputter-production of a thin film and a method for producing such composite target material.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical vapor deposition (PVD) has been used to deposit thin films on glass or other substrates. Presently, magnetron sputtering is used for forming a coating in PVD technology. Magnetron sputtering is a process whereby atoms are ejected from a solid target due to bombardment of the target by energetic particles of a magnetron so that a film is formed on the glass or other substrate material. The film is required to have excellent transmission of light, hydrophobicity, and ultra-violet light resistant. However, current solid target material used for film material has a low utilization rate and does not satisfactorily fulfill these requirements.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.